Letters- Endora and Samantha
by Vampire Sweetheart 29
Summary: A collection of letters between Endora and Samantha many years after Samantha and Darrin married. One Shot.


My Dearest Samantha,

I don't know where to start. After all these years, this is quite difficult for me. I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning. Congratulations my child. Congratulations on your marriage and your two lovely children. I am sorry that I did not support you and Derwood Darwin Darrin earlier.

Tabitha and Adam are incredible children, and you are doing well with them. I do still wish you would invest in a formal education for them in witchcraft, but sometimes a mother can only dream.

I know I haven't always supported you, and I'm sorry. I should not have tried countless times to break up your marriage. All I want is for you to be happy, my child. I see that you are happy with the life and family you have now. I suppose as far as mortals go, you picked a good one.

Furthermore, I apologize to you and Dagwood Darius Darrin, for all the trouble I have caused you over the years with my spells. It was unfair for me to be that cruel to the both of you. I hope you will both forgive me, and I promise that from this day forward I will make a better effort to be nice to your husband. Witch's Honour.

I will take this further, and I would also like to apologize for a specific incident. Many years ago, when you told me that you were first expecting a child (Tabitha), I was less than impressed. I feel terrible for that day, and it bothers me constantly. I never had any ill wishes against the poor dear, and I love her with all my heart. I reacted the way I did solely because I was surprised. I did not feel ready to be a grandmother at the time, but now I am happy. I love my grandchildren dearly.

Now, I would like you to try to understand me. Please remember that I only want what is best for you. I tried to break up your marriage so many times because I worried about the effect the mortal prejudice against witches would have on you. I always made assumptions about Darrin (see! I finally got it right) cheating on you because it is the natural way of mortals. I tried time and time again to make you see, only because I didn't want it to hurt you. Of course, I realize now that those were nothing, and he will never leave you. If he has put up with our family for this many years, he is not going anywhere now.

I know it may be too many years too late (here, ten years after your wedding), but I give you my blessing, and I hope you accept. The best decision Darrin ever made, the smartest and best thing he ever did, was marry you.

I know I can never make it up to you or your family for all the trouble I have caused over the years, but I hope this letter comes close.

I love you, my dearest child.

Love,

Mother

Mother,

I was rather surprised to find your letter. I understand that you are not very good at expressing your feelings, but you put it so well into writing. I forgive you. Don't think for a second that I wouldn't. I truly appreciate you putting words to those feelings you keep hidden deep down, though.

I understand that everything you did was with my best interests at heart. Being a mother myself, I understand where you are coming from.

I don't blame you for the incident of my telling you I was pregnant the first time. I understand you were in shock. I was (and am) still so young. I had only been married a year, and at the time, to say you disapproved would be putting it mildly. But, you made up for it taking care of me during the whole pregnancy, and I could see you truly cared. You even put in an effort with Darrin! You also made up for it when you realized I was expecting Adam.

Besides all that, you have been the best grandmother a child could ever ask for, to both my children. It does still bother me when you put your two sense in about their education in witchcraft, but I know that is just pride talking.

Since we are being sincere, let me take a moment to apologize as well. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Darrin before the wedding, or the wedding itself for that matter. I didn't, only because I loved him, and knew you would step in and I may never get the chance to walk down the aisle with him. I'm sorry for going behind your back, mother.

I love you!

Samantha

Ps. Darrin says he, too, is sorry for the way he has acted, and he forgives you. Now he asks your forgiveness.

Samantha,

Thank you very much for your acceptance. I really mean what I said, or wrote, and I mean it. From now on, I will make a better effort with Darrin, and I hope we can finally have the harmony you have always wanted. But please, don't forget your heritage or your past. I still expect that you will be careful around Halloween, and use a little witchcraft now and again.

My darling, you have nothing to apologize for. Maybe you went behind my back, but I was suffocating you. I should have let you fly. Consider this me setting you free, now. Of course I would have loved to see your wedding, but I am so happy you still allow me in your life, that all is forgiven.

As for Darrin, I accept his apology. Tell him, that we can use this as a clean slate, and start over. Maybe I will meet him all over again. Next time I come over, I will give you advanced warning, and Darrin and I can talk and get to know each other for real.

I cannot promise that I will not meddle from this day forward, as I care about you too much. But, I will trust you more, and Darrin. I will do my best to think before I act, and try to control myself.

Let's consider this a new beginning.

Love,

Mother

Mother,

Darrin agrees. Next time you come over, it will be as if you and he had never met (not literally of course). He will be open-minded and you two can talk and really get to know each other.

Thank you once again for your sincere words. I trust you to keep your word. I understand that you care, and for that I can't always hold you liable for your actions, but I appreciate the gesture of trying to hold back and keep control.

To new beginnings.

Samantha


End file.
